


Tis The Reason For The Threesome

by JackassInACan



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Do It Like The Zombies Do On The Discovery Channel, Doggy Style, Ear Rubs Galore, Multi, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Threesome - F/F/M, Undead Zed Gets Head, Vaginal Sex, Wynter Is A Kiss Courier, Wynter Is Coming, Wynter Smells Like The Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackassInACan/pseuds/JackassInACan
Summary: Addison's parents feel that Wynter is a good chaperone for their daughter's holiday movie night with Zed.  Wynter and Zed obviously don't get along, plus she's a jealous guardian of her Great Alpha and will do anything to keep her safe.It's a shame their information is out of date.Not only have the werewolf and the zombie buried the hatchet, Addison and Zed have brought Wynter right into their relationship and she's a full participant in tonight's shenanigans.
Relationships: Wynter Barkowitz/Addison Wells, Wynter Barkowitz/Addison Wells/Zed Necrodopoulus, Wynter Barkowitz/Zed Necrodopoulus, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Tis The Reason For The Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 300 Z-O-M-B-I-E-S fanfics on AO3, everyone. Here's some lightly-Christmas-related porn to celebrate this milestone for all of you!

The football arced high in the frigid air, a tight spiral travelling down the field and over the heads of most of the players. It seemed destined for the hands of the hard-charging receiver as he tried to outrun the defender puffing heavily behind him.

Wynter put on a burst of speed as she abandoned her own receiver and made for the end zone. Zed wasn't using his zombie powers in this friendly neighbourhood game; she hadn't bothered using her moonstone to give her an advantage, either. But they both still had good leg speed. Addison's father Dale also stayed hot on Zed's heels, one eye on the ball coming down and one eye on his target. The gap between them even started to close, despite his obvious lack of conditioning. He'd zealously guarded Zed throughout the whole game like the football was his daughter.

Smirking, Zed leapt athletically into the air and reached for the ball, as if he recognized the simile in play and wished to rub it in.

Wynter changed her angle to head him off like she would a deer in the Forbidden Forest. If she planned it right, she could take him out before his feet returned to ground. The tackle would be bone-crunching, he would feel it the next morning, and she would solidify the win for her team.

Her glance flicked towards Addison's father, then further downfield to where Addison watched with her hands covering her mouth. The other neighbourhood teenagers all had their gaze on the ball, but Wynter met Addison's wide blue eyes across the snow-dusted park and her friend gave the barest shake of her head.

Everyone knew Wynter and Zed did not get along. He loved to tease her about her tackling ability and she continued to maul his zombie butt every chance she could. No one would act shocked if she plowed him into the turf so hard they would have to put up a tombstone.

As Zed came back down with the ball, Wynter's back foot slid on a particularly slick patch of snow and she lost her balance. Her shoulder glanced off his hip, causing Zed to spin around wobbily with a startled grunt. He still managed to land on his feet and stumble towards the end-zone. Wynter latched onto an ankle with a snarl, unwilling to give up, and she slowed him down enough to allow Addison's father to join the scrum.

“Lateral!” came from behind them. With a frantic heave, Z flung the ball back over his shoulder to one of the other kids in the pickup game before he hit the ground under the combined weight of his assailants.

With no one else around, the lanky kid danced the rest of the way into the end-zone and struck a ridiculous pose as he dropped the ball at his feet. The rest of his team swarmed him in celebration.

Wynter growled in dejection and rested her forehead against Zed's thigh. She could _feel_ him laughing beneath her.

“Good hit, Barkowitz,” Addison's father said, making the appropriate middle-aged man noises as he got back to his feet. “We almost had him.” He brushed snow off his coat and adjusted his earmuffs. “Come on. If we block the extra point, we can end this in a tie.”

She nodded sullenly, unlocking her arms and pulling herself upright. Wynter knew she looked ridiculous running around in a puffy white coat, a knitted beanie, and no gloves, and she was very aware her hands were red from the cold and damp. Her fingers throbbed, but gloves were for the weak and she preferred keeping her ears warm. She had some snow down the small of her back and she hopped up and down, shaking the back of her jacket to clear it out.

Zed scrambled upright, covered in white patches and he rubbed snow out of his hair. “You did almost have me,” he said with a grin. “What happened, did Addison bargain with you for my life? Some sort of werewolf connection?”

Wynter growled up at him, her tilted chin barely reaching the middle of his breastbone. “You got lucky,” she informed him. “If I'd had one more step, you'd be flat on your back looking up at me.”

“Promises, promises. You can still try and get through my offensive line,” he said, patting her on the beanie. “Make the most of it, since this is the last play of the game.” He jogged off, leaving her to glower after him.

She retreated to her own team and rubbed her hands together to try and get some feeling back. Cramming them into her coat pockets, she gathered handfuls of fabric and puffed a cloud of annoyed breath into the air. “Last ditch effort, everyone,” she said, stomping her feet into the snow. “Let's stop those two points!”

Since neither team had anyone who could kick aside from Zed, they had played strictly on downs and two-point conversions. He had dodged in and out at quarterback throughout the game, giving other people a chance to play the position. Now he strolled behind his offensive line to take over for the final play.

Wynter shouldered between two of the neighbourhood teens and dropped into an aggressive three point stance right across from him, digging her boot toes into the ground. No slipping this time. She bared her teeth at the centre, who stared wide-eyed at her. “You're going to get out of my way,” Wynter told him, resisting the temptation to fire up her moonstone and give him the glowing eyes. “I've got a bone to pick with Zed.”

“I'll save you a bone for later,” Zed said over his centre's back. “I'm sure there'll be plenty of leftovers from dinner.”

She snarled and kicked snow backwards. The second the ball snap occurred, she launched herself at the front line and met heavy shoulders as two bulkily-wrapped boys absorbed the missile of her body. Their layers protected them from her agonized swipes, and Wynter watched helplessly as Zed faded back and snapped a short pass over her head.

Wrenching herself around, she saw Addison leap for the pass in the end-zone and haul it back down with a yelp and a cheer from her friends. As they wrapped her up and she laughed, Wynter caught Zed's grin as she freed herself from his teammates' grips. “Of course you give your girlfriend the chance to be the hero,” she said, only slightly sarcastic

“Couldn't have planned it better.” He held his hand up, waiting for her high-five. “Don't leave me hanging, Wynter. Good sportswolfship and all.”

With a growl, she gingerly tapped her frozen fingers against his palm then tried to stuff her hands back into her coat pockets. Noticing, Zed caught her forearm and wrapped his gloves around her stiff fingers. “Whoa, you're nuts playing like this,” he told her. “Just because Wynter's your name doesn't mean you're immune to it.”

Addison bounced up to them, her cheeks flushed red and white hair mussed beneath her toque. “Am I interrupting a touching moment with my own boyfriend?” she asked, grinning. “Zed, Dad says Mom texted him. Food's on its way so we should head back in.”

“I'm just warming up a wolf who plays bare-knuckle ball even in the cold,” he said.

Addison turned a disapproving stare on Wynter, who shrank beneath the gaze of the Great Alpha. “Wynter! I'm going to get that Bad Wolf sign out of my room and put it around your neck again.” She slipped her arm through the crook of her friend's elbow and cupped her other hand. Warmth flooded through Wynter's fingers as the heating pads inside Addison's red and green mittens took over. “I know werewolves don't do Christmas, but I swear, I am putting a pair of gloves in a stocking for you this year. And you'll wear them because you have a ridiculous sense of obligation to me.”

“We'll walk her home with us,” Zed suggested. “Keep her hands warm until we're inside.”

“Good idea,” agreed Addison, and the two of them marched Wynter across the field to where Addison's father waited by the gate in the hedge that led to the family's backyard. The rest of the football players had already taken their ball back and gone to negotiate another game with some of the bystanders.

As they walked around the side of the house, Wynter tried to get an arm free. “I can get back to the Den by myself,” she said, doing her best to pretend she wasn't enjoying the warmth. “You all have plans.”

“Nothing big,” Addison said. “Zed and I are going to watch a couple Christmas movies.”

“Not alone, you're not,” Dale said, looking back over his shoulder at them. “You know the house rules, Addison. If Zed stays over late, then you two have to have a supervisor.”

“Daily reminder that I'm eighteen, Daddy?” she asked.

“Daily reminder that he's a boy and you're a girl. Not that I need reminding of that.” Her father stopped to fumble for his house keys, but the front door opened before he pulled them out of his pocket.

Addison's mother came out, digging in her purse. “Oh, you're all back! I heard something and thought it was the delivery man.” She smiled as she saw Wynter huddled between Addison and Zed. “Hello, Wynter, dear. Are you all right?”

“She plays smash-wolf football,” said Addison, “but she's a little cold. Mom, can she stay for dinner?”

“Of course! We always order too much food and your father ends up with leftovers for days.” Missy smiled at her husband. “And it's so nice to have some of your other friends over. We don't see enough of them.”

A car honked as it pulled into the small loop at the end of their street.

Zed left Wynter to Addison. “I'll pick up the food, ma'am, if you could all get Wynter inside.”

“Thank you, Zed.” Missy handed over a few bills from her wallet. “Tip him well, please. It's supposed to snow even more later and I feel bad thinking he'll be out late if he's not making enough.”

As Zed jogged off to meet the driver, Addison's parents re-entered the house and Wynter's ears perked as she heard one of them say, “ _If she's staying, have her sit with them instead. She won't let them get up to anything._ ”

Addison bumped hips lightly, refusing to let go of Wynter's hand. “My folks are gonna ask you to babysit us,” she said with a big, heaving sigh. “I don't suppose you've got big plans tonight you can't skip?”

“Tonight's not a howl-carol night,” Wynter said. She frowned. “But I think if I don't stay, you won't get to keep Zed after dinner either.”

“True.” Addison made a face. “Let's make the best of it. I promise I'll keep you warm.”

They both stepped into the foyer and Addison quickly toed off her short chunky boots, skidding across the floor in her socks as she tried to argue with her parents about needing a chaperone.

While she waged a futile battle over how much alone time she could have with her zombie boyfriend, Wynter bent over at the waist to pick at the wet knots of her steel-capped boots. Her numb fingers could barely get a purchase on the stiff laces and she tucked her chin into her coat, growling. She had just trimmed her claws for the winter, too!

The door opened behind her and a rush of cold air buffeted her as Zed tromped in with the food. Wynter began to straighten up again, ready to sit herself down on the coat room bench so she could see what she was doing. Before she could move, the solid weight of his thighs pressed up against her denim-clad rear.

Her moonstone flared as her temper spiked and she whirled with her fingers hooked for clawing. A roar burst from her throat, her eyes shining gold and her fangs lengthening. “Watch it, Z-boy!” As she spun around, she confronted a pile of takeout boxes, her fingers slashing at a paper bag instead of his chest. Zed's wide eyes peered over the top of the stack, startled.

“Whoa!” he breathed. “Easy! I didn't even see you there, Wynter.” He juggled the boxes as her sudden lunge had nearly bumped them all out of his grip. “You okay?”

Wynter's anger vanished and she caught a container as it threatened to tilt off the stack. “Fine,” she whispered, shoving at the boxes to make sure they all stayed upright. “You startled me, that's all.”

“He couldn't see you over the food, Wynter, it's okay.” Addison came back down the hall, reaching for the takeout. “Take your time, we can all wait for you.” She raised her eyebrows at Zed and the corner of her mouth went down. “Mom and Dad said Wynter's staying with us for the movie night. It's either that or we hang out with them upstairs instead. You okay with that?”

“What, watching a movie with a werewolf who can claw me or Trivial Pursuit night with your parents?” Zed glanced at a still-glowering Wynter as she slumped down on the bench and crossed her leg on her knee to pick at her laces some more. “I'm good with the potential bodily harm over the boredom.”

Addison smirked. “Wynter, you okay staying in tonight and keeping the pretty blonde girl safe from the mean boy?”

Wynter bared her fangs in a smile. “Sure.” She managed to get a knot undone and breathed a sigh of relief as she slid one boot off. “As long as food's involved.”

“I suppose if we feed you enough, you'll be too full and happy to stop Zed from kissing me later.” Addison skipped away with the food as her father called, asking after the ruckus. “It's okay, Dad! Wynter got booty-bumped and reminded Zed why you don't stumble into a werewolf!”

“ _Booty-bumped_. How immature can she get?” Zed complained. He took his gloves off and stuffed them in a coat sleeve before hanging everything up in the closet.

“You're dating her,” Wynter countered. She grunted in triumph as her other boot came free and she dropped them on the rubber tray. “Besides, she's making the case for us. The more her parents think I'm trouble for you, the less they worry about you making trouble for her.” Sneaking a quick peek down the hallway to make sure no one was looking, she swung her hips around and bumped him deliberately as he turned back. “Behave, or I won't be your kiss courier tonight.”

Zed leaned down and placed a hand on her waist, slipping it beneath her coat to caress bare flesh. “You will,” he told Wynter, “because Addison likes kissing you and then watching you deliver them to me.” He brushed his lips over hers and his tongue flicked out to tease a fang. “You can deliver that one to her for starters.”

Wynter puffed a breath up at him, her numb lips warmed by the heat of his kiss. “Oh I will, but you know how busy things get at Christmas. You might not even see it happen.” She slipped out of his grasp and unzipped her coat.

“What if I ask for proof of delivery?” he asked, sidling around her as she reached for a hanger. He hopped as his stocking feet encountered a melting puddle of snow on the carpet. “Yah!”

She dropped her beanie in the hat basket and dodged by him again with a light shoulder check. “I believe there's a premium for that.” She left him stumbling as she trotted towards the kitchen in search of warmth and food.

Everyone thought she and Zed were the deadliest of friends. Everybody knew she couldn't stand him despite their closeness to Addison. Nobody realized they had long since settled their differences.

Reality had turned into a charade over the last two months as Addison secretly twined the three of them together like garlands on a Christmas tree. It had blessed the human and zombie relationship with the veneer of a chaperone. It also gave zombie and werewolf a chance to blossom, even as werewolf and human grew closer on their own.

It was very much All For One, after all.

* * *

Addison slithered down the basement stairs in her thick socks, letting her heels bump over the carpeted corners. Despite her threats to stuff Wynter with food until she couldn't move, it was quite possible that she had eaten even more than the werewolf. A football scrimmage with half the neighbourhood was an excellent way to work up an appetite, especially since she got to watch Zed drag her father and Wynter halfway down the field.

She loved her parents dearly and appreciated them, but they had enough trouble accepting her relationship with a zombie boy. If they had any idea that she had gone out and dragged not only a werewolf, but another girl, into the midst of that relationship they would hit the roof. Although she wasn't sure what their first reason would be: because she was bisexual, or she kept choosing non-human partners, or that she had kissed a wolfgirl and she liked it.

Thumping down the last step, Addison ambled into the open plan rumpus room that took up nearly the whole basement. The TV sat up against the far wall with a long couch facing it and a few beanbag chairs scattered around. The Ping-Pong table had been folded up against one wall to make more space for the miniature Christmas tree that twinkled away in the corner.

Zed turned around from his seat on the couch, putting his arm over the back. “There you are. Any last minute instructions from your folks?”

“Yeah,” said Addison. “Apparently Wynter gets the middle if we're all on the couch, or it's beanbags for each of us.”

Wynter popped her head up beside him, still gnawing on a bone. Most of her purple lipstick had worn off after all the spare ribs she'd eaten at supper. “Oh, I think we can abide by those rules tonight,” she said. She nudged his shoulder and smirked. “Addison gets the wall side, I think.”

“She needs the extra room for her legs,” he agreed.

Suspicious at the sort of plotting they could have gotten up to while she was dealing with her folks, Addison scrunched her face up. Before she said anything, though, Wynter hopped up and came around the edge of the couch. She reached for Addison's hand in passing and drew her away, heading for the small bathroom beside the stairs. “I need a second before we get started.”

“Whoah hey, what is this?” asked Addison, looking back at a flummoxed Zed.

“Special delivery,” was all Wynter said as she tugged on her hand.

Zed groaned from behind them. “Wynter!”

“Use your imagination,” the werewolf suggested, grinning as she turned around to bump the door open with her rear end. “Two minutes, if that!”

Having figured it out, Addison giggled and hopped up and down. She nearly bumped her head on the wooden lintel thanks to the low basement ceiling, but managed to squeeze into the dark and tiny space behind Wynter.

She pushed the door nearly closed behind her, letting only a sliver of light shine on the white porcelain of the sink. This close together in the dark, the scent of wolf came through clearly. One could scrub Wynter down for ages, wash her hair with the strongest strawberry shampoo on the market, and even shave her fuzzy legs using the sweetest foam available. She would still smell of spice, musk, and forest, bracing and rough in her aroma. She would also be very unforgiving that she had received such a bath in the first place.

“Here we are in the dark again,” Addison said quietly, breathing in deeply to let the smell of werewolf fill her senses. It dizzied her each time, thanks to that very first kiss in the Den a couple of months before.

*

_In a pile of half a dozen werewolves, in the darkness of a late evening stargaze through the oculus, the sudden nuzzle beneath her arm brought Addison out of a doze. Instinct made her wrap an arm around Wynter's shoulders and draw her closer, fingers finding the base of the braids in her friend's hair. The next thing she knew, a warm nose pressed against her cheek and a pink tongue swiped across her ear._

_“Hey,” she murmured sleepily. “It's okay, Wynter.” Werewolves were a needy bunch, even with all their howling about being mighty hunters and a strong pack. They never turned down attention, especially from their Great Alpha. Once you found a scratchy-spot they liked, it was extremely difficult to stop without receiving a whine and a roll over onto their back for more affection._

_This night, Wynter seemed to have affection of her own to give. After that first lick, she rested her chin on Addison's shoulder and peeked up at her. Claws traced light circles over her collarbone. Another lick followed, this time on the join between neck and shoulder._

_“Aren't you sweet tonight.” Addison paid some more attention to Wynter's scalp. She kneaded delicately and felt down behind the ear to search for another tender spot she knew about. Her fingertips dug in there and began to scratch lightly. “Do you like this, honey?”_

_Wynter nodded, her dark eyes wide and gleaming as she huffed a sigh._

_“Very wolfish of you,” she said, smiling and working over Wynter's earlobe while being careful with her earrings. When the werewolves had human or zombie guests over, it was fine to curl up with whichever wolf you wanted. Often the werewolves traded off and it was a fun way to get to know most of the pack, but Wynter would always be Wynter. “You smell nice, too.”_

_She did. The scent of birch, juniper, fir and cedar wafted from her hair as Addison rubbed her. She grinned. “Did you go and roll around in something?” Blushing, Wynter didn't answer, and Addison assumed she'd been out gallivanting through the forest._

_The more Addison rubbed, the more Wynter relaxed, and it was strange to see the normally energetic werewolf so limp and content. The musk of wolf fur and the scent of the trees grew stronger, too, and Addison's curiosity stirred. “Am I causing this?” she asked. She hoped it wasn't yet another wolf secret. Constantly running into roadblocks about werewolf knowledge frustrated her no end._

_“Nnn-nnn,” Wynter said under her breath. She cuddled into Addison's side and blinked up lazily at her. “Well, maybe.”_

_“Happy wolf smell?” Addison asked, grinning. “Is this the werewolf version of purring?”_

_Wynter's expression grew wary, but Addison's thumb and forefinger caught the rim of her ear and tugged, and her eyes fluttered shut. “It's, mmfff, like an invitation. Ignore it.”_

_Addison giggled as her mind suggested a possible interpretation of that statement. “Wynter, are you saying you want me right now? Is that what this is?”_

_One eye reopened and her comfortable werewolf blanket sighed even deeper. “I said you can ignore it. It doesn't apply to humans.”_

_“It might not apply,” Addison said, flicking Wynter's earlobe and watching her eyes roll back, “but indulge me. I'm in a pile of werewolves, I'm warm and happy, and I'm interested in accepting invitations.”_

_She leaned in as her breath mingled with Wynter's, and the two of them brushed noses. Up and down they nuzzled each other, so close they couldn't see the other's eyes. Then the slow withdrawal as Wynter raised her shoulders to lift herself up, wide-eyed gaze taking in the situation._

_Both of them glanced around at the other drowsing wolves, then Addison put a bit more pressure on that tender spot behind Wynter's braid to coax her down. “It's okay,” she whispered. “Zed's right over there, the twins are with him. Come on down, he won't be mad at you.”_

_Obediently, the wolfgirl lowered herself again and her lips parted to meet Addison's in a light, dainty kiss._

*

Addison breathed out the memories and balanced on the tips of her toes as she felt Wynter's hands on her hips. “Are you taunting my boyfriend by not kissing me in front of him?” she asked. “You almost always kiss him in front of me.”

“I do,” Wynter replied, sounding amused, “but you make it worth my while.” She shimmied her lush body and Addison tingled as sensations swished across her front. “Stop going up on your tiptoes. I can't reach your lips when you do that.”

“Oh?” Addison sank back down onto the flats of her feet. “Sorry. I'm, uh —”

“You're used to tall, green, and zombie.” Wynter chuckled and her arms slid up Addison's back as the two of them pressed closer together. “It's okay. Hold still so I can deliver this properly, otherwise we might have to leave Zed hanging a little longer. Head to the left, please?”

Addison canted her head in that direction, knowing Wynter could see her quite well in the dark. “Tease,” she said.

A hot little breath puffed across her chin. “Mmmhmmm,” came the murmured reply, followed by the slip of a tongue into her mouth and the flick of a fang worrying at her bottom lip. “Mmmfff.” It lasted barely an instant, Wynter mouthing affectionately at her, then she eased back as Addison began to lean in.

The soft _smack_ of their parting masked her gasp and she tilted her head back to stare at the slice of light on the ceiling overhead. “Oh.” She squeezed her eyes shut again and ran her tongue along the inside of her throbbing lip. No blood, but she had felt that little nip deep inside her head. And in other places, too. “Geez, Wynter. Don't go marking me just yet. Still not a werewolf.”

“Sorry,” Wynter apologized. “He specifically wanted some fang.”

Addison rolled her head around to gaze at the door still ajar. “Oh, _did_ he?” she said. “I'll keep that in mind.” Finding Wynter's hand in the dark, she clasped it fondly. “Thank you for the delivery. Now let's enjoy the movies.” She reached behind her for the handle. “We're coming out, Zed! Start picking a film!”

* * *

*

_Pain burst through his forehead as another barb slid free. Addison pressed a cold rag against his cheek. “You're going to be okay,” she told him. “They deal with porcupine quills often.”_

_Zed held onto her hand, keeping his one open eye fixed on her. The other one remained closed since the werewolf healer had covered it while she worked on removing the quills from the side of his face. “Is Wyatt all right?” he asked._

_“That's what you're worried about?” she scoffed. “He's fine. You yanked him out of the way and got your arm up to cover his head. He took a couple barbs in the shoulder, but they barely got through his vest. Now sit still and let Wynona work.”_

_The pain wouldn't let him hold still. He rolled his head to the side, away from the clippers the healer used to snip down the barbs. Addison made a frustrated little noise. “Wynter, get in here. I can't handle this lug alone.”_

_Another cool cloth hit his neck on the other side and drew his attention. Through the haze of pain, he saw Wynter's swooping eyeshadow descend on him. The soft glow of her moonstone filled his vision, along with a startling look down the loose neck of her shirt. He immediately flicked his gaze away, back towards Addison._

_He resisted their attempts to hold his head, Wynona growing more agitated the more he thrashed around on her table. Then Wynter's moonstone flared even brighter and she strained against his zombie strength. Slowly but firmly, she pressed down on his good arm and shoulder with the weight of her body, pinning him to the slab. Her hair fell over his face and he inhaled the odour of the forest, the smells of wood, berry, and wolf._

_Her scent soothed the tension in his forehead as the pain dropped off and his eyebrows unfurrowed. Wynter nosed at him with a low whine of concern, but he was already floating in a fog. His eyes rolled back and everything went white._

*

Zed's head came up as Wynter curled into his side, blinking away the memory. He was back on the couch in Addison's basement, watching _Zudolph The Red-Nosed Braindeer_ with the pair of them. Someone had dimmed the lights, but the glare of the TV, plus the twinkling of the miniature tree, and the Christmas lights along the basement windows gave enough glow to see by.

Addison had her knees tucked up against her chest with a blanket over them, and Wynter had slipped beneath his own fleece to join him on his side. “What's with the look?” she asked, slithering up to nuzzle his chin. With all the covers they'd piled on the couch, she moved as if swimming beneath the surface of the blankets, her legs causing ripples in the fleece.

“Oh,” Zed breathed a laugh. “Just remembering the time your musk knocked me loopy.” When she had switched sides from cuddling up to Addison, he'd gotten another whiff of her and it had sent him spiralling back to that day on the forest trail. He'd shoved Wyatt aside and blocked the quills with his own arm and face, but Wynter had been right behind them and had howled out an alarm that brought most of the pack running to help.

“Geez, that damn porcupine,” said Addison from the other side of the couch, her head thumping back against the wall. “I'm glad she did that, because it wasn't like _I_ could hold you down!”

“I wanted to apologize after,” Wynter murmured, cupping her hand over her moonstone to protect his Z-band as he draped his left arm over her. “But I fell asleep. Used too much power to put you under.”

He'd woken up with his arm and face bandaged, his good arm over Addison's shoulders, and a werewolf sleeping on his legs. Wynter had been oddly caring for about a week after the incident, and Zed often wondered if his injuries shook her up more than she would ever admit.

Adding her into their relationship had taken some getting used to. Zed knew his own insecurities and worries, especially when it came to Addison. He never wanted to give her the slightest impression that she wasn't enough for him. She was his guiding star, the first human to believe wholly in him as his own person rather than just another zombie. How could he ever betray that and pay the same sort of attention to another woman? Especially one that disdained him as much as Wynter Barkowitz did?

As it turned out, they'd all had the same concerns. No one had voiced them, though, until later when he and Wynter had finally buried the hatchet for good.

Tucking herself under his arm, she rubbed her cheek against his chest and gave him the warmth of her body. “I like the way you look at Addison. It makes me feel good, watching the two of you.”

“If you weren't always between us,” Addison chirped from the other end of the couch, “you could watch much more.”

Zed eased his fingers beneath thick, soft hair to stroke the nape of her neck. “She won't abandon her post. Will you, Wynter??” The pleased rumble she made at his touch and the musky scent from behind her ears as he tucked her hair aside filled him with heat. “You are a warm little wolf, aren't you?” he told her.

Addison laughed and wiggled her toes in her thick socks. She stretched them out from beneath the blankets, resting them on the coffee table among the drink bottles and plate of Christmas cookies her mother had brought down earlier. Her parents had since gone to bed and told them to keep the volume down. “She's a fuzzy little furnace,” she said. “It's why I keep borrowing her from the pack.” Cocking her head, she smiled. “That, and she's the only one there who makes us both feel the same way.”

Even as he rubbed Wynter's back in slow, deep circles, Zed kept his attention on Addison. Watching her watching a movie was entertainment by itself. Her reactions, her facial expressions, and even the way she gripped at her blanket made the experience.

She glanced back at him and something in those wide blue eyes made Zed sit up a little straighter. Wynter _mrrr_ 'd in confusion, but nestled in some more. He peered over at Addison and mouthed “ _what?_ ” at her.

Holding up a finger, she reached for the remote and clicked the volume down a notch. Then she selected the subtitles before inching closer to both of them. “It's a good movie, but my attention's kinda on something else.”

“I've seen it a few times before,” Zed said. “It's tradition by this point more than interest.” He looked down at where Wynter had closed her eyes while his fingers probed the hollow in the base of her skull. Her breathing had slowed and her fingernails kneaded his thigh through the blanket. “Her attention's somewhere else right now, too.”

“Hey, Wynter?” Addison nudged the werewolf. “I've got a delivery for you. Is that okay?”

With a soft grunt, Wynter raised her head and she brushed her hair out of her face. “Hmm?” As Zed settled his hand back on her shoulders, she stretched and looked attentive. “Sure. What kind of —”

Leaning in, Addison caught the lobe of Wynter's ear between her lips and did something that caused the wolfgirl to inhale sharply. She clutched at Zed's leg, her other hand bracing on Addison's thigh, and Zed could feel the light press of Addison's chin into the back of his hand as she nibbled at Wynter's ear, teeth clicking against her studs.

“Huhhh,” breathed Wynter, curling her fingernails over Zed's knee. Then Addison pulled away with a smirk and a waggle of her fingers at her boyfriend, leaving a panting werewolf. “Um, yeah. Okay, I got it. I think,” Wynter said. She turned wide eyes on him, her pupils blown into dark caverns. If she'd had wolf ears, they would have swivelled in his direction, too.

Zed inhaled through his teeth. He'd seen that look before and he wasn't quite sure that he wasn't about to be mauled. “Addison?”

“She'll be gentle,” his girlfriend said. “Isn't that right?”

Wynter nodded slowly, drawing her legs up so she now knelt next to him on the couch. Their blankets tumbled to the floor. “I promise,” she murmured. “Zed?” She made a little circle with her index finger, telling him to face forward. “Eyes front?”

Eyeing her warily, he obeyed. The cushion dipped beneath her weight, her platinum rings tapped lightly against the top of his shoulder, and then her breast pressed against his bicep as she leaned in with a hot little puff of air.

* * *

Wynter was not the sort of werewolf who caroused freely. She never meant to involve herself like this, but the more Addison and Zed drew her in, the more loved she felt.

Life as their kiss courier had been a treat. She enjoyed their love for each other and making them both happy by carrying their favours back and forth. When Zed played away games for the football team and Addison couldn't meet up with him, Wynter would deliver his affection to her. Same for when Addison had a cheer meet; Zed would receive the best kisses Wynter was capable of delivering on tiptoe.

Then they started to surprise her by picking her up after her own games and taking her places, using the excuse they needed a chaperone. But all their attention had been on her and she loved each time they took her on a special date, just the three of them.

Slowly but surely, she'd become a proper part of their relationship. Wynter hadn't expected to find herself balancing a human and a zombie as a trio, but her scent had called to them. Her interest caught theirs, and she had discovered humans and zombies could be as interested in werewolves as much as each other.

She nuzzled Zed's ear, bumped him lightly with her forehead, and stole a peek at his carefully neutral expression. Addison's kiss had set all sorts of sensations roiling off inside her, and Wynter knew he'd seen her eyes. “Not afraid of me, are you?”

Zed shook his head. “No, but you're not a tame wolf, remember?”

Wynter sighed. She used to say that so often and mean it. Now she knew exactly how tame she'd become. “You trust me with your girlfriend, and Addison trusts me with you,” she pointed out.

Trying to relax him, she rubbed her body against his arm. She wore one of his old Seabrook High T-shirts that Addison had borrowed, which meant she almost swam in it. The short sleeves were more like three-quarters length on her and the neck gaped.

She glanced down and considered that perhaps it gaped a little _too_ much, especially since she hadn't put her bra back on after she'd changed from her damp outdoor clothes. Then again, she could use it to her advantage. Addison's, too.

Wynter slipped her tongue into Zed's ear, feeling him shudder as she lapped. Her teeth found his earlobe and closed over it, tugging gently so as to not break the skin. She flicked the tip of her tongue to toy with him while her fingers worked on his shoulder. Just as his eyes began to roll up again, she let him go and planted a quick little kiss on the side of his throat.

“Hey,” she told him, “I think your girlfriend's a horrid tease.”

“ _I'm_ a tease?” came a splutter from behind her. “Have you seen my lower lip, Miss Barkowitz?”

Zed peered at her. “Did you bite her lip when you kissed her?”

Wynter shrugged, folding her hands on his shoulder. “You wanted fang, she got fang,” she said in his ear, adding a gentle nibble.

He turned in his seat, cupped her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her, his tongue slithering over her fangs. Wynter responded with a delicate noise and closed the distance, even as he lay back and drew her down on top of him.

Zed ravished her mouth from below and she tucked her knees against his hips, somehow keeping her balance while straddling him. With him propped up by the armrest, she put her hands on either side of his head and stared down at him when they finally parted for air.

“Hi,” she offered. Then she glanced back over her shoulder as she felt hands fumbling at her waist to lift her oversized T-shirt.

“Don't mind me,” Addison said as she rolled Wynter's shirt higher to bare her back and show off her black leggings. “I'm enjoying the view of this booty.” She tied the extra shirt into a quick loose knot behind Wynter's back and patted her rump. “Make it shake, baby.”

Grinning, Wynter twitched her hips from side to side obediently. She wanted more attention and so, as Zed stroked her forearms, she sank down onto his chest again. “Mmmf. Yeah, she's a tease.”

He murmured his agreement and slid his hands inside her wide sleeves to fondle her biceps, thumbs pressing in and kneading her tired muscles. Her groan vibrated into his breastbone and she snuggled deeper.

Weight covered her and Wynter squeaked as Addison stretched out along her back, sandwiching her between their bodies. Folding her hands on the top knob of Wynter's spine, Addison leaned in to kiss her cheek from behind. “Technically, you're still between us.” A hot little grind of her slender hips against Wynter's rear end sent more sensations sparking up and down.

“Mffff!” Wynter buried her moan in Zed's chest and she twitched. His grunt made her peek up at him. “Too heavy?” she asked. She tried to slide her hips up so she wasn't pressed so firmly against his groin. Yes, she knew exactly where she lay and she could feel him against her belly. Zombies could rise to the occasion, but she knew she shouldn't tease him if she wasn't following through.

He breathed out hotly. “It's fine,” he assured her, stroking down her arms again.

“Agreed,” Addison said, stretching up over her shoulder to kiss him directly on the mouth, lifting her body enough to not squeeze Wynter between them. The noise Zed made as Addison claimed him sent heat pooling between Wynter's thighs in the spot she'd shifted off of him.

Oh, she'd been in so many cuddle piles, but never one that turned intimate so quickly. Wynter didn't feel trapped, though. Zed cushioned her well and Addison was light on her back. In the background, the zombie movie played on, none of them paying any more attention to it.

Addison cuddled into Wynter's shoulder and stroked her hair. “Sorry to pin you down like this, but we're keeping to the letter of the rules here rather than the spirit.”

“S'okay,” she said, sighing as Addison's fingers scratched behind her ear. She went nice and limp against Zed, fluttering her eyelashes. Her joy doubled when he reached for her other ear and scratched there, too. The dual attention triggered the scent markers in her hairline as fingernails rubbed vigorously at those spots.

“Spoiled little wolf,” Addison whispered against her, “with all the kisses and cuddles you can get, but you deserve them. Such a good friend.”

Wynter tried for a denial, but her swelling heart wouldn't let her throat get the words out.

“Feeling good?” Zed asked her, tracing her earrings and tugging on her lobe. The attention sent Wynter rumbling in full chest again. “I assume that's a yes.”

Addison slithered down her back, fingernails scraping down the bare flesh she'd already revealed. Then her thumbs began to knead Wynter's hips and rump. “I'm not hearing anything from upstairs,” she said. “Good thing, too. I mean, if we're going to take this further, we should be sure.”

Oh, right. The whole 'getting caught' thing. Wynter cocked her head and tried to focus. “How much further?” she mumbled. Zed seemed to defer to Addison on that front, and so Wynter managed to brace an arm on his chest and look back over her shoulder. “Mmm?”

Shrugging, Addison carefully straddled her calves. “It's been a nice couple months trading kisses with you,” she said, keeping her voice low, “but I'm interested in more. You drive me crazy sometimes, Wynter, and I know it's your scent doing that. I want to bury my nose against you and taste you on the back of my tongue.”

Wynter's cheeks flamed and she tried to hide her blush. To a werewolf, that was an everyday way of greeting someone to pick up their scent. To a human? She couldn't imagine how much lust lay coiled in Addison to make her say something like that.

“You do smell really good,” Zed admitted. “Especially tonight.” He rolled her braid between his fingers and ran the tufted tip beneath his nose. His noise of contentment sent another surge of heat along her neck and shoulders.

“She's blusssshhhiiiiing,” Addison sang. “Ohh, it's so adorable.” She petted Wynter's tailbone as if she had an actual tail and eased up off her legs. “Come on, sit up and let's talk.”

* * *

Addison got up first, heading for the basement stairs and padding up a step or two to cock her head and listen. If her parents hadn't gone to bed yet, she didn't dare push too far too quickly. No telling if either of them would come back down.

She glanced back over her shoulder at where Wynter's silhouette stretched daintily in the glow of the movie's loading screen, retying her T-shirt to show off her stomach. A two-sport athlete at Seabrook, their wolfgirl was the terror of both field hockey and volleyball and had the body to prove it. Addison had nothing to prove with her own body, although she appreciated Wynter's curves. All of them were different athletes and body types, after all.

Zed's own lanky frame hadn't moved from his corner of the couch. Her poor boyfriend, so confused by his initial reactions to Wynter's scent; afraid his interest would be a betrayal of his lovely human girlfriend. Addison had done her best to ease him into the idea that they could both have their own werewolf.

With nothing but darkness and dead silence up above, Addison retreated back downstairs. “I think we're good.” She slipped up behind Zed to run her fingers through his hair. He tilted his head back and she met him with a kiss on the forehead. “You doing okay, baby?”

Zed reached up for her, caressing her cheeks. “I'm good, how about you?”

She made a pleased noise. “Warm, happy, feeling loved.” She inched up to kiss his lips upside down, slipping him her tongue for a few heartbeats. “Mmm.” Oh, that felt good. If she were shorter, she could have held that position for a while, but instead she broke the kiss and straightened up again. “Wynter? Lap.”

Wynter understood and sauntered over, straddling Zed's thighs and settling down on his lap as requested. As Addison massaged Zed's shoulders from behind, Wynter ran her hands up and down his chest. “Hmm. You overused your right shoulder this afternoon,” she pointed out, tapping the spot beneath his collarbone. “You're tight there.”

She dug her thumbs into his chest, Addison grinning as Zed groaned in response and thumped his head back against her belly. “If you don't go into sports medicine after you graduate, Wynter, it'll be a shame.”

The wolfgirl glanced up at her. “You just like it when I rub you, too.”

Addison smiled down at them both: her precious zombie and the wild little spitfire that had both captured her heart. Six months until graduation and they would all have to decide what to do next. Would they stay together? She hoped so, but one never knew about the future.

*

_“What the heck is going on?” she asked Willa. The old alpha of the Forest Pack had her back to the railing, but Addison leaned right over so she could look down on Zed and Wynter. Zombie and werewolf were in the middle of an intense discussion. Wynter was tucked into a corner by the vacant pool tables, her back against a pillar. Zed loomed over her, one arm braced on the wall over her head as they talked._

_Willa shrugged, taking another sip through her straw. The bar owners had comped all their drinks for the rest of the night due to the incident. “Do you want to narrow that down? Because a lot happened.”_

_Addison pushed her white hair out of her face. “Forget the drunken idiot who tried to steal a zombie's Z-band. What's wrong with Wynter? She's saved Zed's future and now she's looking guilty about it.”_

_Willa peered down at the pair. “You know what's going on, White Hair. You can feel it the same as him.”_

_Oh, she'd felt it when Wynter had landed on her back while she was trying to keep Zed from completely raging out without his Z-band. One moment Addison was pressing her hands over Zed's palms, holding them against his face to keep him focused. The next, Wynter had scrambled over her and snapped the Z-band back around Zed's wrist before collapsing atop both of them._

_It had felt far too right for the situation, caught between two monsters. But in that moment, with relief flooding through all three, there had been no one else in the world. Not the bouncers converging on them, not the confused patrons milling around, not even the other werewolves or Eliza leaning over to check on them. Just her, Zed, and the smell of Wynter._

_“It's her scent, isn't it?” Addison asked. “Because I've smelled you and Wyatt before, and yeah, you're pretty wolfy. But not like her. She's different.” As she looked down, she could see Zed tuck Wynter's hair behind her ear and the werewolf leaned into his touch before shying away. “How come Zed senses it, too?”_

_Willa reached out to welcome her brother to the conversation with an arm around his shoulders. “Wynter's snared their interest,” she told him. “Looks like we have a first. Human, werewolf, and zombie.”_

_“Dang,” Wyatt said, flashing fangs. “Lucky you.”_

_Addison stared at both of them. “That's not much of an explanation.”_

_Wyatt sighed. “Well, you wear the Great Alpha's moonstone, so it lets you pick up on things you wouldn't normally sense.”_

_“Like Wynter's scent,” said Addison. “Yeah, back in a wolf pile the other month we got to talking and, uh —” She shrugged. “I let her show interest. But why Zed?”_

_“He had the moonstone in his possession for a while.” Willa scowled. “Remember when it shorted out his Z-band during school elections? We had to charge it on the full stone before returning it to you. Some remnant of its power might be in him, too.”_

_Addison frowned. “She used her scent on him back when he and Wyatt got hurt. It put him right out so we could finish removing the quills. Would that —?”_

_“Overdose,” agreed Wyatt. “We didn't know that could be used on zombies, either. She worried so much about him that she concentrated too hard on helping and_ boom.” _He peered over the balcony at Zed and Wynter. “If I had to guess, I'd say she's really interested in the pair of you and she's wondering what to do about it.”_

_“How can I help her?” Addison asked. The thought of someone who would be interested in both her and Zed felt strange, but she couldn't deny she had reciprocated Wynter's 'interest' earlier._

_“Talk to them. Both of them,” Willa suggested. “Figure it out together. If you want her, she'll be yours.”_

_Down below, Zed embraced Wynter, then both of them glanced up at the second level to meet Addison's gaze._

*

The sudden throb between her thighs matched the throb in her lip. Addison breathed in deeply, shuddering as Zed's head pressed back into her lower belly. She traced the nape of his neck and scratched the base of his skull, watching Wynter sloppily make out with him.

“Where'd you go?” Wynter asked, breaking the kiss off to peer up at her. “You were with us, then you weren't.” She reached up to cup Addison's hip through her yoga pants and rubbed her thumb over the curve.

“That night,” Addison said, “back in the bar. You saving Zed.” The fright of that moment, searching vainly for his Z-band, then seeing a flash of it as someone darted through the crowd. She had wanted to go after the thief, but the growl from behind her and the sickening drop in her stomach had meant she needed to stay and keep Zed in control. “It's good you wolves can say a lot with a short howl.”

He groaned at the memory. “I saw the damage. You put that guy right through the coatroom door.” Linking one hand with Addison's at his shoulder, Zed settled his other hand on Wynter's rear end for a slow squeeze.

Wynter made a pleased noise at that. “When I hit someone, they stay hit,” she said, rocking a little in his lap. “I was afraid the bouncers would stop me from getting back to you in time.” Cocking her head, she mimicked Zed's move and slid her palm further back to knead Addison's ass. “Want another kiss?” she asked. “They always make me feel better.”

“Yeah,” Addison agreed, making a noise in her throat as Wynter hit a nice spot behind her hip. She wanted more of _that_ , but one thing at a time. “I do, but let's make this one fun.” Bending down, she planted a quick kiss on Zed's cheek, then reached for Wynter. “C'mere, sexy wolf,” she murmured.

It wasn't the smoothest three-way kiss, but the sensation of pressing noses with both of her dears made Addison feel so good. Wynter giggled as she tried her best to kiss them both at the same time, and Zed gave her a tender nuzzle before capturing Addison's mouth and plundering her with a hot thrust of his tongue. The second he let her go, Wynter leaned in for her own ravishing.

When the trio finally broke apart, Addison sighed heavily, lust thrumming through her. Her hips ground against the edge of the couch, searching for some relief from the sweet ache. “Hmmph,” she breathed. “Not fair. That got me all horny.”

Wynter snuck a glance downward. “Well, the good news is, Zed's got his blood flow going.” She swivelled her hips nice and slow, making him gasp. Zombies were slow to arousal, but both she and Addison knew that signs of 'interest' took a while for them. “And I'm about two good humps away from losing my mind.”

Addison hooded her eyelids and kissed Wynter's cheek again. “So, you okay with doing this? Because I need to shove my nose against you. I want to watch Zed sink into you, too, alllll the way in until he's buried deep.”

Heat flared in Wynter's eyes, matched by Zed's sudden stutter of breath. Addison peeked at him. “Think you can manage that, stud?” she asked, slipping her hand down to join Wynter's in fondling him through his pants. “Because if I start, she's going to finish you off.”

He kissed her on the cheek and stroked her hair. “Get your butt over to this side of the couch so I can feel you up,” he said roughly, “then we'll see how much you want to start with.”

Addison sauntered around with some deliberate swinging of her hips. Meanwhile Wynter stripped Zed of his Christmas sweater, showing off a well-defined chest and muscled arms. “Huh,” she commented. “Zombies and body hair aren't a thing.” She pawed at his forearm, turning it over to show smooth skin.

Zed laughed as he caught her arm and traced her furry wristband over his bare chest. “Werewolves have more than enough for both of us,” He demonstrated by stroking her forearm in return, his thumbs sliding along the coarse hairs that covered her. “So hot.”

Addison cuddled into Wynter's back, straddling Zed's knees. “She is,” she agreed. “Wynter, can I feel you up, too? You've been teasing me with that sexy wolf cleavage all night.” The yip she got in response translated from werewolf as an enthusiastic _yes_ , and so she cupped a handful of Wynter's breasts over her top. That wasn't enough, though, so Addison quickly undid the knot and stripped that T-shirt up and over her head.

The arch of Wynter's back at that moment thrust her breasts out and Addison enjoyed the sideboob display as much as seeing Zed's expression. She and he had been naked together once or twice before, since curiosity had overridden familial forbidding, but this was the first time either of them had seen Wynter topless.

Their wolfgirl was _stacked_.

“Where were you hiding these?” Addison demanded, laughing as she caressed the undersides of Wynter's full breasts. Her thumbs flicked over dark nipples, one hardening beneath her attention. Zed joined her in cupping them and she took advantage of Wynter's thrown-back head to kiss her on the throat. “Girl, you're chesty!”

“Sports bras,” Wynter panted, nipping up at her and rolling her eyes as two sets of hands fondled her. “Back gets sore otherwise.”

Zed tapped Addison's thigh. “You're still dressed,” he told her. “Join us.” Leaning in, he lipped lightly at Wynter's nipple and drew a shuddering gasp from her as he nursed on her.

“You're going to be in boob heaven.” Addison smiled as she crossed her arms and took her shirt off. Reaching behind her back to unclip her bra, she shrugged it off and leaned back in to rub her breasts against Wynter's bare back. “Mmmm.” She liked the feeling of skin on skin and so rarely got it. Wolf piles were not a smart place to get naked.

Wynter had Zed's fly open with one hand slipped inside his boxers to stroke him, and Addison watched as she drew his erection half out. The shadows were deep around their thighs, but she could see his glistening tip. The poor boy must have been aroused for quite a while to be in that state.

“How's he feel?” she whispered, nuzzling and pushing her nose into the spot behind Wynter's ear, getting a good inhale of wolf scent. Fuck, that smell made her want to shove Wynter forward and mount her right then and there.

“Thick,” Wynter murmured back, “and hot, hard.” She turned her wrist slowly and Zed shuddered beneath her. His fingers groped at her breasts. “Slick, too,” she amended, bringing her thumb up to her mouth to swipe a bead of precum off it with her tongue.

Zed kissed her chest and leaned around to take in Addison's own toplessness. “You look amazing." He reached up to stroke a breast. She cupped her hand over his, guiding him to the side she wanted touched and he cradled her tenderly.

Addison met his eyes over Wynter's bare shoulder and she dipped down to kiss him. “Is she doing terribly nice things to you?” she asked, planting more kisses on the side of Wynter's neck and making her shiver between them. “Tell me what she's up to.”

“She's, ahh, palming me.” Zed grunted at Wynter's pleased noises and she leaned in to kiss his chest and throat some more. “She's stroking me up and down. Mm, it feels good.” His hand squeezed Addison's breast as Wynter raised herself to buffet his chin between her own boobs.

Giving in to temptation, Addison gathered up Wynter's hair to bare the nape of her neck and daringly licked a long line up to her hairline. Wynter's back bowed as she did that, and the clench of her thighs made her push her hips back into Addison's front, bumping and grinding on her.

_Ooooh_. The surge felt so good as the fire licked higher inside Addison and she felt her nipples peak. Her breasts fit nicely in Zed's palms and so she leaned more into his fondling, returning the little hip thrusts Wynter was making. So far, they'd done well to keep her pinned between them out of a regard for the rules, but now Addison wanted to bend them a little. “Hey Zed,” she murmured. “Can you lie back with her? I want to get my nose where it belongs.” She slid a hand down the back of Wynter's leggings to squeeze her. “You okay with that, honey?”

* * *

Wynter's skin smelled like the rough fur of a wolf. Like the wood his mother's hope chest was made out of. Like the rich forest she came from. As she pressed Zed's nose in her cleavage, he inhaled her greedily and let her scent fill him. He kissed the side of her full breast, doing his best to please her even while Addison occupied him with handfuls of her own breasts.

Taking a dark nipple into his mouth, Zed nursed on Wynter some more. He loved her eager little sounds and the way her short nails ruffled the back of his head. Her other hand stayed wrapped around his cock, her wrist curled, and she pumped him up and down with little twists and flicks of her thumb over his tip.

When he came up for a breath, Addison leaned in over Wynter's shoulder to kiss him some more, looking pretty and bright-eyed as she was silhouetted in the glow of the television. They hadn't turned off the movie screen, but the background noise helped cover for all their fooling around.

“Doesn't she smell good?” she asked, smirking and plucking lightly at the rim of Wynter's ear. That touch produced a quiver and Wynter's knees flexed against his hips. Noting this, Addison went after Wynter's earlobe with a deliberate suck and seized it in her teeth, the stud clicking as she bit down.

“Uhhnnhh!” Wynter's thighs clenched that time and the wolfgirl paused in her slow handjob to pant. “Tease!” she whined. “You're _mounting_ me back there!”

“You want me to mount you from the front instead?” Addison asked. “Because I think that's Zed's job.” She flicked her lusty gaze over to him and he knew she'd focused on his abs. “I really want to see him fuck you, whatever position you choose, but right now? I need a turn.” She kissed the top knob of Wynter's spine and made a noise deep in her throat as she rubbed up against their special girl some more. “Hey Zed? Can you lie back with her? I want to get my nose where it belongs.” She did something behind Wynter that made her tremble and arch. “You okay with that, honey?”

Huffing, Wynter nodded, then sat up straight. “Mmmhmm, but if we're going to make him wait longer, I should take care of him. Just need a little room.” She nudged her hips backwards, bumping Addison to step aside so she could slither off his lap and kneel down. Threading him back through his boxers, she tugged on his jeans. “Let's take it all off.”

Zed lifted his hips up to let her finish undressing him and then the next thing he knew, he sat naked in front of both Wynter and Addison. Addison had seen him naked before. Heck, she'd been naked in front of him before. And beneath him. And on top of him. But now Wynter slid between his knees, beautifully topless and licking her lips. She studied him with what looked like great interest and intrigue, which made him twitch under the attention. Then she stripped one of her wristbands off and used it to put more of her hair up into a wolftail. “Do you like it fast or slow?”

“Slow, please,” he said, reaching out to stroke her hair. Once she would have shredded him for that, baring full fang and claw to rake him bloody, but now she willingly gave him access to her ears. “Are you okay with this?”

Wynter nodded, eyes hooding. “Mmhmmm. I took sex-ed class with both werewolf and zombie modules.” She made a pleased noise as his right hand slid down to her breast again, lifting up into his touch. “Oh, that's good. Do that all you want in a bit.” She caught his wrist and guided his hand back into her hair before she dipped down, pulled his foreskin back, and engulfed his cock with her mouth.

Zed clutched at her as she bobbed her head nice and slow along his length, the wet heat of her mouth making him stiffen even more. She pursed her lips and teased at his tip in a French kiss, her tongue swiping around and around in slow, lascivious circles. Eventually she took him as deep as she could, one hand wrapped around his base. All the while, Wynter made little noises, slurps, and pleased murmurs, peeking out of the corners of her eyes at Addison who now sat naked in rapt attention beside him.

“Have you been teaching her or something?” he asked, groaning as Wynter sat up to breathe for a bit. Her hand caressed his slick length from base to tip, rolling his foreskin over his head. He wanted to kiss her swollen lips, have her wrap them around his cock again, and feel her hum vibrate against his belly.

“On what, a carrot? Not like we have cucumbers lying around.” Addison said. She rubbed his thigh and watched intently as Wynter went down on him again for some long, stretching sucks. Reaching out, she tapped his abdomen to gain Wynter's attention. “Hey, babe? Mind if I cut in?”

Wynter lifted her head off him and tilted his length back in silent offering. Addison smiled and took over, her hair falling right over her face as she blew Zed in steady strokes. “Hmm, mmm, mmm...”

He gathered up her hair, wanting to see her face and her hollowed cheeks as she bobbed on him. Addison had always been enthusiastic about oral, and he appreciated her for it. Once he had her hair out of the way, he motioned to Wynter and she slipped him another of her bands so he could tie it back.

Nodding in approval, Wynter nestled in closer and lapped at his underside so both women were working him over. Her fingers dipped behind his balls and he shuddered as she pressed up against a sensitive point, right beneath the base of his cock. “Hahhhh! Oh, ohh jeez!”

Addison paused in her blowjob, quirking an eyebrow, and Wynter applied a little more pressure there with her fingertips. Zed's cock twitched in his girlfriend's warm mouth and his head fell back briefly. “You sure you learned _that_ in sex-ed?” he demanded.

Wynter smirked, looking almost feral in the low light. “A lot of people know how to bypass filters on the school computers, and they're willing to explain how.” She kissed the inside of his thigh and teased him some more with her fingers. “Do you want to cum to this?”

Breathing harder, Zed nodded. “Please.”

Addison and Wynter exchanged looks and then Addison slipped him out of her mouth. “Don't spill any on my parents' couch,” she warned.

“Should have thought of that before hosting your orgy on it.” Wynter took over again and winked at Zed. “I'll be careful. You just let go when you're ready.” Her tongue lavished more wet licks around his head, then he was in her mouth again. Her fingers kneaded that tender spot and it soon began to ache and throb as she manipulated him.

Zed caught Addison's offered hand, holding on as he felt the first stirrings. “Hahh! Getting close, Wynter,” he warned.

“God, she sucks your cock beautifully,” Addison murmured, cupping his cheek and turning his head for a kiss. “Go on, make her swallow you.” She kissed him harder, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and catching his breath as his hips bucked.

The first jet felt like joyous agony as he came in Wynter's mouth, her tongue teasing his slit as he spurted. She _mmmff_ ed and he twitched against her fingertips, feeling the surge. Zed lost count of how many hot pulses shuddered through him. All he knew was that Wynter kept swallowing him, draining him with each suck and hot press of her fingers while Addison swallowed his moans with sweet kisses and licks of her own.

Finally going limp, Zed sighed and exchanged another tender nuzzle with Addison and glanced down to see his fingers tangled in Wynter's hair. She looked rumpled and debauched as she lapped at his softening cock, cleaning him off in quick licks. “Wow,” he murmured, “that was —” What didn't sound utterly ridiculous at that moment? “— that felt so good, Wynter. Thanks.”

Her eyes gleamed as she looked up, caressing his bare thighs. “You're welcome.” She tilted her head back and swallowed one last time, showing off her soft throat.

Addison sighed. “That was hot. Hopefully I'll get another go in a bit when you're recovered.” She nudged him. “You two take a minute. I'm going to grab a towel.” Still beautifully nude except for her brightly coloured fuzzy socks, she slid off the couch and padded towards for the bathroom.

Zed leaned forward and Wynter obliged him by sitting up for another kiss. “You okay?” He smoothed down the nape of her neck as they broke apart. “I didn't go too deep, did I?”

“You were fine,” she assured him, adding a lick on his chin. Then she looked down and giggled. “You've got some body hair as a zombie after all!” She teasingly raked her fingers through his green-tinged pubic hair.

Sitting there naked post-orgasm, talking ordinarily with her ... it felt right. Zed wanted to return the favour she'd done for him, but was pretty sure Addison had it on her own list. He would have to wait. “Are you going to be okay with me holding you? Addison gets a little, uh, intense around werewolves.”

“Well yeah,” Wynter said, “because we're all constantly vying for her affection and she's got to keep us in line. It's why she uses that firm language, so we'll listen. The Great Alpha's dominant but in a soft way.” She bobbed her head from side to side. “I trust you. And watch out for my moonstone if you wrap an arm over my chest. I don't want to short out your Z-band.”

“Right hand only, got it.” He watched her get up and wiggle her hips as she slid her leggings down to reveal red satin bikini briefs. “Where do wolves even shop for underwear?” he suddenly wondered.

Wynter stopped with her leggings at her knees. “Same place everyone does,” she said. “The fur trader comes four times a year and we trade with her!” She bent down again and rolled her underwear down her hips.

Before Zed could open his mouth to ask even more questions, Addison came back with towels and she laid one out on the other side of the couch. “'All right. Zed, sit with your back against the wall here. Wynter, between his legs.”

Zed did what she asked, leaning his head against the wall and his lower back against the armrest. With his left leg on the floor and the right bent up against the back, he had space for Wynter. Patting his thigh, he gestured. “Have a seat.”

She turned around from her pile of clothes and sashayed over, swinging her hips. Sitting down and swinging her legs up to sit sideways, Wynter scooted back between his legs until she could recline comfortably with her head on his chest. She tugged his right arm beneath her own and settled it on her breast. “Ahh, there,” she said, tilting her head back to watch him. “Now what?”

“Now,” said Addison, joining them, “you spread those luscious thighs and let me have my tasty wolf-treat.” She mimed a slow stalking motion with her hands as she crept forward, her knees sinking into the couch cushions.

Wynter winked upside down at Zed. “See what I mean?” she asked, even as she parted her thighs for Addison.

“Mmm.” Zed shifted his right leg a bit, stretching it out beside Wynter's. She was quite fuzzy there and he let his instep slide down the thick hair. He kneaded her breast some more since it seemed to please her, and cupped beneath it to rub lightly, like Addison had shown him the last time they'd made love. With her all wrapped up in his arms, he lowered his head to nose at her hair. “Looks like you're caught between us again.”

*

_”I don't want to get in between you!” she yipped, looking distraught._

_“Wynter, you're not,” Addison assured her from Zed's lap on the loveseat. “This is weird for me, but we can figure it out if you talk to us. Don't worry about wolf secrets now. Secrets can only hurt you.”_

_Eliza's “Age Is Merely A Series of Social Constructs” 18th birthday had been a bash, with werewolves and zombies mingling. Now in the after-party, with barely any guests remaining, Addison had dared bring up the confusion the three of them felt towards each other._

_Ever since the Z-band incident where Wynter had saved his life, she'd been softer towards him. Zed appreciated her letting up her snarling and claw-baring. She had explained some things afterwards when he'd thanked her for saving his life and his future, and she'd finally told him the reason she'd been so standoffish. After all those months, they'd finally had a chance to talk it out.  
_

_Addison had filled in other details later, courtesy of Willa and Wyatt. Zed still wasn't sure what had happened, but was grateful to learn his new interest in Wynter wasn't another sort of mind control. He'd had enough of that after Vanna's visit._

_“It's okay,” he told her. “The more we know, the easier this can be for all of us.”_

_“I —” Wynter twisted her hands together and sat back in her chair. “Okay. Yes, it's a scent thing. I don't get to choose who reacts to my interest, but it's never happened outside of the pack.”_

_“First time in centuries your pack has hung around humans and zombies for this long,” Addison pointed out. “It makes sense that one of you would have interests outside other werewolves.” She reached out for Wynter's hand. “Is it okay that it's me?”_

*

* * *

*

_”Of course it's okay,” Wynter told her, allowing Addison to hold her hand. When her heart began to pound, her moonstone lit up and steadied her in a flare of wolf power. “It's okay that it's either of you. Well, now it is,” she added, looking at Zed._ _“I owed you a debt for so long and it irritated me that I couldn't repay it. You saved our moonstone and our pack, and then you saved Wyatt. All I could do was calm you after those quills, but I used too much power and you took in my scent. That must have been, what, a couple of weeks after Addison and I made out in the wolf pile?”_

_Addison nodded, then blushed as Zed stared at her. “You made out with Wynter?” he asked, grinning. “Where was I for that?”_

_“Buried under the whole Lupovitch clan, I think,” Addison said. “They like trying to keep you warm. But yes, I rubbed Wynter's ears and I kind of took it further than normal.”_

_“My fault, really,” Wynter volunteered. “She triggered my markers. We didn't know it would affect humans. But she was the Great Alpha; it shouldn't have affected her.” She leaned in to touch Zed's knee that he'd tucked beneath Addison's thigh. “You were her chosen and already dating, so when I put you under too, both of you responded."_

_“He also absorbed some of the power from the Great Alpha's necklace when it stuck to his Z-band,” Addison pointed out. “That affected his reaction to you, too.”_

_Wynter winced. Oh, was that what had happened? She'd used her scent to help, only to accidentally offer herself to both Addison and her boyfriend._

_“When I finally managed to redeem myself by retrieving your Z-band, I was so —” She groped for the word. “— relieved. I'd restored my pack's honour by saving you. Afterwards, though, I found myself wanting you.” She twined her fingers with Addison. “And well, you too.”_

_“Well.” Addison picked Wynter's hand up in her own and rubbed a thumb over her palm. “We might be able to work something out ...”_

*

Wynter leaned her head back, baring her throat to her Great Alpha and submitting to whatever desires Addison held. Zed cradled her between his legs, one hand comfortably cupping her breast. His other hand smoothed her hair away from her ear and began to massage behind it again. She whined softly as that activated more of her musk.

“There we go,” Addison whispered. Her voice sounded so close and husky. “I want you, honey. You smell so good.” Her mouth claimed Wynter's throat in a hot suck, then licked a trail down between her breasts. “Hold her for me, Zed.”

“I've got her,” he said, tucking his chin against the top of Wynter's head to nudge it down so she could watch. “You doing all right, Wynter?”

“Uh-huhh,” she breathed. Addison's slim body covered hers, and the nuzzling at the side of her neck made Wynter half-close her eyes. She was not being held down, she told herself, she was simply being held. Zed kissed her hair and rubbed beneath her ear in tighter circles, as if trying to empty her scent markers before the night was over.

Addison's nose brushed her shoulder and Zed shifted his grip from breast to arm. As he opened her up, Wynter felt hot breath on her underarm. “Yes,” cooed Addison, nuzzling the soft fuzz there and sliding a cupped palm down her ribs, “that's my good wolf.” She lapped and puffed a quick breath over a stiff nipple, then continued down to nose at Wynter's belly, getting all of the wolf scent she wanted.

“Hunnhh!” Twitching her hips, Wynter wanted to grind against something to relieve the hot ache between her legs. She'd blown Zed for the first time, then allowed Addison to rub up against her. Now she had to trust Addison would either satisfy her urges here or let Zed bury his cock deep inside her.

“Easy there,” Addison continued, kissing her navel. “Aren't you pretty, all spread out and furry like this.” She lowered her head and her tongue flicked through the thatch of chestnut curls that covered Wynter's mound. More licks and kisses teased at the creases of her thighs as Addison worked her way around and around Wynter's core, the attention making the werewolf writhe wantonly.

“I wish I had the confidence to grow all this out like you do,” she told Wynter, combing her bush with careful fingers and burying her nose between her legs. “Mmm. Okay, hold still and let me taste you. Geez, you're already so wet. That's hot.” Her head dipped lower and Addison slipped her tongue out, drawing it up Wynter's damp folds.

Wynter didn't _quite_ buck, but she tried to plant her feet so she could lift her hips into that probing tongue.. “Ahh! Addison ...”

“Shhh,” Addison coaxed, bending down. She leaned on her elbows and cupped the backs of Wynter's thighs to spread her for more eager licks. “I'm getting your taste, baby.” She buried her mouth against Wynter's pussy in earnest and the swirls and flicks of her tongue took on a pattern.

Wynter thudded her head back against Zed's chest as his touch slipped beneath her chin to stroke her, his other hand returning to knead her breast. “Nnngghhh!” was the first sound she made, followed by, “nnn ... hahhh... ohhhh!” Her body rocked against his, Addison settling down between her legs and lapping at her.

“That looks so good, Addy,” Zed groaned from above her, “never thought I'd see you doing this.”

Addison raised her head and licked her lips blatantly. “Just need the right in-scent-ive, I guess,” she purred, separating the syllables. Then she returned to her devouring of Wynter's pussy, spreading her matted curls to get at the nub of her clit. Once her tongue flicked _there_ , Wynter bit back a yelp as her arousal surged.

She squirmed in Zed's arms as Addison teased her with a knuckle, dragging it up and down her folds. The blunt pressure nudged against her and she was wet enough that an accidental slip inside would soon follow. “Please,” Wynter pleaded, not wanting Addison to hold back, “put it in?”

“Oh, you want my fingers tucked inside you?” Addison murmured, sliding up and kissing Wynter's mound. Her chin pressed down on her pubic bone and the pressure made the wolfgirl roll her hips up. “I was about to ask if I could do that. Is it okay?”

Wynter nodded. “Mmhmm.” She nuzzled her head back into Zed's chest as he made some agreeing noises. “Show your boyfriend how you tame a wolf.”

If Addison had been a werewolf, Wynter was sure her eyes would have flashed golden with the intensity of her stare. Lowering her chin, Addison delivered a slow, deliberate lick to Wynter's labia, then eased a finger into her with a slow push. Both women breathed out as she sank in, and only when she'd tucked it up to the third knuckle did Addison curl it inside Wynter. “I took the modules in sex-ed, too,” she said. “Let's see ...”

She stroked lightly and her fingertip dragged over a sweet spot. Wynter twitched around her and gasped, her breath catching for a brief moment as ripples of pleasure made her thighs tremble.

“Oh, there we go,” Addison said, smiling and starting a slow thrusting motion. “That's the spot, hmm?” She hooked her finger so she rubbed over the small rough patch, massaging it in tight circles like Zed had done to Wynter's ears. The ripples turned to surges and Wynter arched against Zed as he cradled her shoulders to hold her in place.

“Unnf, keep doing that,” Wynter coaxed, watching Addison lower her head to resume those soft tongue strokes. “Feels so good, hahhh...” She captured one of Zed's hands and brought it to her mouth so she could kiss his fingers, needing to pleasure him while Addison was busy between their legs.

Between tongue and fingers, Addison soon had her riding a wave of bliss. She peeked up, white strands framing her face as her ponytail loosened. “Do you wanna cum, Wynter?” she asked, breathing harder. Her chin was drenched and she rubbed it against Wynter as she talked. “I can feel how close you are.” Moaning, Addison slipped a second finger into her sopping pussy, eliciting a soft yelp muffled by Zed's palm. “I can _smell_ how much you want it.”

Lavishing long licks between Zed's fingers, Wynter gazed down at Addison with glowing eyes as her moonstone ignited. “Push me over the edge,” she said, licking her fangs, “and when your zombie kisses you, you'll taste of wolf. You'll taste of me. Then you can watch him claim me like a stud.”

Addison's moonstone responded by lighting up beneath her chin. Her eyes didn't turn gold, but she made a very wolf-like noise in her throat and swirled her tongue over Wynter's clit, sparking a new surge that didn't stop.

More low, greedy noises and hot licks followed, Addison working her fingers in and out of Wynter with slick sounds. The surge spiralled higher with each rock of her hips, and Wynter grasped at Zed's knee, holding on the more the pressure rose and her thighs trembled. “Ahhhhnn, “ she whined, “Addi, so close, so clooooose —” Her hips rose off the towel beneath her rump and Addison hummed in delight against her folds as the wave reached its crest.

Thrashing her head atop her boyfriend's chest, Wynter quietly climaxed as her girlfriend ate her out. She kept Zed's hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, rocking up against Addison's mouth and riding the continued licks that strummed her sensitive clit. “Mmfff! Mmmmm! Hmmm!” she whuffled, helplessly contained between the pair.

When she finally slumped down and Addison lifted a pleased expression from between her thighs, Wynter fluttered her eyelashes. “I liked that,” she said dreamily. “Thank you, Addison.” She rubbed her cheek into Zed's chest. “Mmm.”

“So musky,” Addison told her, grinning as she picked up a Christmas napkin from the cookie plate to wipe her chin off. “Girl, you were _sopping_ wet! Glad I put that towel down.”

Wynter rolled in Zed's arms so she could gaze up at him. “She's had her fill,” she said. “Do you want to choose who sits on your pretty cock first? Because you feel so very ready to put that in one of us. It's okay, the moonstones will keep us safe.” She reached behind her back to give him a light fondle and rolled her palm over his tip. Oh, he felt like velvet wrapped around steel. She wanted to sink back on him and feel his hips slap her ass every bit as much as Addison wanted to see it, but he deserved to make the choice.

He groaned at her caress. “Yeah,” he agreed. Stroking her hair, he sat up a little more and she squeaked as her firm cushion shifted. “Addison, you want a few to start?”

Addison picked up her drink and took a few long gulps. “Oh, yeah. Somebody needs to make me cum, and I'm not too picky right now.” She wiggled her hips and reached down between her legs to rub herself, watching as Wynter and Zed untangled themselves.

“I bet you're glad your parents got the long sectional couch.” Zed sat up to put his bare feet on the floor. “Room to stretch out, huh?”

She smirked. “I'm relieved we didn't keep the all-white one. Dad would always notice when we flipped the cushions over.” As she leaned over to place her glass back on the table, Zed put his hand on her back and she glanced at him inquiringly.

“Stand up,” he told her huskily, “and bend over. Put your hands on the table.”

Wide-eyed, Addison obeyed and stood in front of him, then gracefully bent down to plant both palms flat on the coffee table. Her long, slender legs straightened out as she locked her knees and presented him with her rump. Wynter made a low noise in her throat as she saw how plump Addison's pussy had become. A bead of arousal trickled down the inside of her firm thigh and she tossed her white ponytail back as she looked back over her shoulder at them.

“Yeah, that's my girl,” crooned Zed, and leaned forward to rest his palm on her tailbone so he could taste her from behind. “Mmmmm.”

“Guuhhhh!” Addison moaned, her head dropping down and pushing back with her hips. “Zeeeeed, _fuck_ , baby, I love you.”

Languorously stretching, Wynter watched as he rewarded Addison for all her care and adoration. Seeing the two of them in love —even something so debauched, yet still tender— made her moonstone sing. And they'd offered her the same love, as simply and warmly as if they were making room for her at the dinner table.

Addison's soft rocking made her small breasts sway back and forth, and Wynter admired her slim body. The way she held herself with her legs splayed, up on the balls of her toes so Zed could thrust his tongue into her pink pussy. The way Zed's neck tendons stood out as he kissed the back of Addison's thighs every few licks. The way Addison's eyes squeezed shut and her mouth dropped open when he pressed the heel of his hand up against her mound and curled his bicep to grind up against her. The way her expression slowly went glassy and she made a series of soft grunts and moans as she soared up a sudden peak of arousal, spiking in a hot little orgasm that shook her whole frame.

Dear sweet wolf pelts, Wynter loved them both and the thought no longer frightened her

* * *

Panting, Addison came back to herself after that climax had shot stars off behind her eyes. Her sweaty palm prints were visible on the table and her hips still churned as Zed's talented tongue continued to burrow deep into her folds and flick over her throbbing clit.

Someone was fondling her breasts and she followed the tattooed arms up to gaze into Wynter's big brown eyes. “Hi honey,” she murmured, leaning forward to peck Wynter on the lips. “Mmm, d'you like my boobs?”

Wynter nodded, then added some intensity to their kiss and more lust curled low in Addison's belly. Zed's tongue was siphoning it all off the more he licked her, though, and so she hungrily delved into Wynter's kiss. Oh, was this how her werewolf felt every time she and Zed caught the poor thing between them?

Bracing herself on only one hand, Addison reached up with the other to find the soft spot behind Wynter's ear. Pressing there made her moan, and Addison hummed in quiet pleasure as she rubbed harder. God, she was already stupefied by orgasms and wolf scent, and she still wanted Zed thrusting into her to top the night off.

The two women broke the kiss and Wynter sighed, leaning into Addison's fingers. “You're out to drain my scent glands, aren't you?”

“If I do, maybe I'll be able to think straight again,” Addison said, cupping Wynter's face to kiss her on the cheek. “Uhhffm, fuck, I'm being eaten by a zombie _and_ being devoured by a werewolf.” She shuddered again at the tease of Zed's thumb over her tailbone, then Wynter latched onto her ear in a hot suck and pulled another low noise from her throat.

She felt cool air caressing her wetness and so she tentatively peered over her shoulder again. Zed had pulled back and now sat with his legs apart on the couch. Addison's gaze dropped to his still-hard cock and she clenched her inner muscles, doing her best to wink her pussy at him. “You all set?” she asked, trying to suppress a moan at what Wynter's tongue was doing to her ear. “God, Wynter, I don't want you to stop, but I need to sit in his lap now.”

Wynter released her and gave her a last nuzzle. “Prime him for me.” She smiled.

Addison kissed her nose. “Will do.” She straightened up and turned around, kneeling astride Zed's thighs. Her hands caressed his biceps as she lifted up on her knees to centre herself over him. She loved watching him flex when they worked out together. One day, she decided, gym sex would be on the menu.

He ran his finger through the hair at her temples, caressing down her neck and shoulders. “You're both glistening,” he said, imbuing that word with a sense of awe that Addison felt in her chest, “and it's so hot —” He cut off as she reached down to spread her outer lips. Slowly, she lowered herself to kiss the tip of his cock with her wet heat. “Hmmmmf! Like that,” he said, twitching upward to press himself against her, nudging at her opening. “If you're riding me for any length of time, it's going to get sloppy.”

“That's the way we like it,” she agreed. And then she sank down deliberately. “Ohh, ooohhhhhh.”

They both sighed at the same time as she sat on him, his hands finding her waist and holding on. She slowly churned her hips the more she lowered herself onto his cock, feeling him stretching her. Oh, she was tight, but equally wet and slick, and before Addison realized it, her ass sat on Zed's thighs and he was fully sheathed inside her. He wasn't long, but he had girth and she shifted her hips this way and that to ensure a snug fit.

He kissed her breastbone and his hips rocked slowly, as if searching for a way to plunge deeper inside of her. She knew she had every last inch of him in there, but there was room for unexplored potential and so Addison raised up and dropped back down again.

“Unnff,” he grunted. “Fuck, Addison, you're taking me all already. Oh God, you feel good,” He pressed his forehead to her collarbone and breathed deeply.

She smoothed his ruffled hair and rolled her hips slowly. “Just making sure.” Cupping one of her breasts, she offered it to him. “Please, baby?” she asked, pouting. “No one's sucked on me yet.”

“Oh, that's a shame,” Zed murmured. He licked the firm pink bud of her nipple and slipped her into his mouth for some attention. “Mmm.” Palming her other breast, he kneaded her and let his fingers trace her underside.

“A damned shame,” she agreed, lolling her head back, “but that's making it better. Ohhhh yes. Yes, it is.” She quivered as he tongued her and rubbed tenderly, and she tightened around his cock in response, letting him feel her clench.

“Unnfff,” Zed breathed and peeked up at her, leaning over to lap her other nipple and scrape his teeth ever so lightly across it. She got sensitive quickly, and he knew it. “Don't be so wanton,” he chided. “Wynter's watching, after all. She might get the wrong idea.”

Both of them glanced at their third, who stood behind the couch with one elbow braced on the back. She'd helped herself to the leftover Christmas cookies and her free hand joined Addison in stroking Zed's hair. “Hey, I know what I'm doing,” she said, munching. “And when it's my turn, he's taking me wolf-style. You enjoy yourselves.”

“You heard her,” Zed told Addison, then wrapped an arm around her lower back and began to thrust up into her.

Addison leaned in close and cupped the nape of his neck, scraping her nails over his greyish skin. The wet sounds of his hips pumping her from beneath stoked her smouldering lust and she mouthed one of his ears affectionately. “Hmmphh! Zed! Oh fuck, just like that.”

As she matched his thrusts, Zed let her take over. His guiding hands kept her in line and Addison gripped both of his shoulders now as she sat up straight and rode his cock. The cool metal of his Z-band rolled over her spine, matched by the bouncing of her Great Alpha necklace against her collarbone. All three parts of her — zombie-loving heart, human body and wolf-drenched soul — moved as one

Zed snuck a hand between her legs to fondle her carefully shaved strip of platinum blonde curls. His thumb slipped down to strum her clit hood and tease it. Addison shuddered, arching her back and shoulders. “Shit! Do that and I'll cum again.” Of course she would. She still hummed from her first orgasm and her clit throbbed achingly. She could have ground against his hard belly to get off, but this would do nicely. Every time she and Zed had made love before, he'd known she needed some more stimulation than just his thrusts. She adored that about him.

Comfortable in his care, she kneaded his shoulders and took his mouth in a searing kiss. If she didn't keep her mouth occupied, she'd only get louder and it wouldn't do to awaken her parents upstairs and have them intrude on this _menage a trois_ montage. (Those were the only French words she really knew).

Her hips roiled as she bounced, and in between kisses she peeked over at Wynter who had switched from ruffling Zed's hair to her own. Fingernails raked Addison's scalp and she gave a muffled moan, engrossed in nibbling on Zed's lip.

All too soon, she felt the familiar flare of her climax beginning to swirl and she slipped free of his mouth, panting harder. “He's going to make me cum so hard, Wynter,” she said with a groan. “You're going to be next. Fuck, he's going to feel so good inside you.”

Before she could give Wynter any more deliberately dirty details about how Zed would fuck her for her first time, another orgasm crashed through her and she clutched at Zed's body, her face buried in his hard chest. She rippled along his length, clenching and bucking, and she pitied the poor boy that wouldn't dare cum before he'd satisfied his other girlfriend. For her part, she tried to keep her noises down and only a few soft cries escaped as she quivered in his lap.

“Damn, two in a row,” she said finally, slumping against him and rubbing their sweaty cheeks together. “You utter stud, you.” She kissed his jaw and sat up again, still trembling at the aftershocks.

Zed squeezed his eyes shut briefly as she moved on him and he stroked his thumbs in the front dimples of her hips. “Uhm, thank you. Ohhh.” He looked as if her slipping off would be a crushing blow, but she could see the curiosity in his eyes about what awaited him.

“I almost don't want to surrender you, either,” Addison told him, “but we've got a curvy lady that's been patient for you to fill her up.” She slid up and off him, quietly stifling her small whimper of regret as he slipped free. With her legs still wobbly, she almost sat right down on the floor, but she had enough presence of mind to snatch up the other towel she'd liberated. Spreading it out on the near side of the couch, she flopped down. Oh, she was going to have to sneak in a load of laundry at some point this week before her folks noticed them missing.

Zed turned to Wynter as she warily eyed his slick, shining cock. She looked as if his size daunted her, which wouldn't be too surprising for their first time together. Addison knew from her own experience how intimidating an aroused male could be at first glance.

“You still interested?” Zed asked, reaching out to caress the back of Wynter's hand. “It's okay if you change your mind. I want you to be comfortable however we do this.”

Wynter licked her lips and swallowed, gazing at him. Then she nudged the coffee table a few inches forward so she could lower herself onto all fours in the cleared space. Setting her crossed arms down on the table, she spread her knees open and tilted her hips up in offering. Curls of chestnut hair and silver highlights spilled from between her thighs, a soft thicket cushioning her glistening pussy as she displayed herself for them.

“Please?” Wynter asked, looking back at him and wiggling enticingly, “bring us together?”

Zed glanced over at Addison with a low whistle. “Wow. That's a view, isn't it?”

“Hah, wolf-style,” she replied, giggling. Many of the words the werewolves used were often ordinary words with 'wolf' replacing part of them. It was endearing, if a little silly. Still, Wynter's stance was rock-solid and it showed off her thigh muscles and her bare back so well. “She's gorgeous like that, but how about putting the poor girl out of her misery?”

He touched her ankle, stroking up her bare, smooth leg. “She's very willing, and I want to please her, too,” he said, “I just want a final check-in between you and me.” He caressed her knee, his smile gleaming in the low light.

Addison nodded and covered his hand with a light squeeze. “I love you,” she told him, and her heart hopped as she said the words she rarely got to say in public. “I love you both, and I trust you with her, like you've trusted her with me these last couple months. Through kisses, through cuddle nights, and through away games for all of us, it's meant a lot.”

“To me, too,” he said, turning his palm up to hold her hand. “I didn't want you to regret all the things you've said tonight when you wake up tomorrow morning.”

“Like 'hurry up and fuck the poor werewolf, she's starting to get twitchy'?”

“Exactly like that,” Zed agreed. “You going to stay here and watch?”

Addison leaned her head against the wall, stretching her other leg out and flexing her toes. “Yep, she's all yours. I'm spent after two orgasms because they were _great_ , honey.” She hummed in contentment. “You go make our girlfriend cream herself, okay?”

Zed chuckled. “You say the dirtiest things when you're randy. Can't believe everyone thinks you're so wholesome and pure.” He leaned in to kiss her lightly, then slid over and knelt down behind Wynter. Curling over her back, he whispered to her.

Addison couldn't hear what they said over the background noise from the television, but she watched as Wynter nodded to Zed and the two of them exchanged a soft kiss of their own. Then she faced forward again and he cupped her waist, lining himself up with her slick folds.

If Wynter's back had definition and the sexy sight of a ponytail dangling at the top of her spine, then Zed's muscled back and legs fanned the heat between Addison's legs. She wanted nothing more than to straddle and massage him, and soon perhaps they would find the time to do it. So far, all they had managed were stolen minutes to be physical and intimate to a very _naked_ degree, but never long enough to luxuriate in it. And tonight was more about properly inducting Wynter into the relationship than simple lovemaking.

Still, she enjoyed looking at those legs. And his back. And the part where his legs met his back. That part in particular. And in tandem with her dear Wynter's strong thighs? Addison was in jock heaven.

From this angle and the shadows, Addison could barely see Zed's cock nuzzling against Wynter, but she saw the moment his rear flexed and heard Wynter's low whimper mingled with Zed's groan. She also saw the white streak in Wynter's hair dip, then come up again as Zed slid deeper, their wolfgirl holding very still while she was penetrated from behind.

“How is he, Wynter?” Addison asked quietly, hoping she wasn't too tight for his girth.

“Goooood,” came the reply, Wynter's head rolling to one side. Addison saw the glow of golden wolf eyes in the dimness. “He's taking it gentle but he's wet from you, so he feels soooo good sinking into me.” She pushed her hips back onto Zed and he held onto her as she enveloped him the rest of the way in a slow, slick slide. Her rump met his thighs with a distinctive bump and both werewolf and zombie made a satisfied noise. “Mfff. You're both inside me now.”

Zed pushed Wynter's ponytail aside and kissed the top knob of her spine. “She's so lovely when she's aroused, but I think you knew that,” he said. “Ready to ride, Wynter?”

At her nod, Zed grasped her hips at her waist and gave her a first testing thrust, then a firmer one. Soon he had a steady rhythm going and the smack of his body against Wynter's began to get louder. They both stayed fairly quiet apart from hard breathing, although Wynter's soft whimpers occasionally filtered through. Then Zed picked up his pace some more.

Addison bit down on her forearm to muffle her moan at the sexy sight of her zombie from behind as he pounded into Wynter. Their werewolf had enough cushioning to take his thrusts and the ripple of muscles as she rocked on her knees made Addison's body clench down low. Licking her lips, she stroked a finger down to her pussy and teased her slowly reawakening clitoris as she watched.

* * *

Zed assumed that Wynter would fuck like she did everything else in her life — hard, full speed, and with enthusiasm. Instead, she'd given him complete control from the get-go. Her pale back flexed as she swayed with his thrusts, but aside from the roll of her hips and the occasional toss of her head, Wynter held still as he took her roughly from behind.

They'd had a quick talk when he'd first knelt down behind her. She'd offered to be easy for him, and he'd made sure she was comfortable with both her position and with what they were about to do. He'd offered to go slow at the start like she had with him, and she'd told him she would undo her wolftail if she wanted to stop. Then she'd kissed him sweetly and swung back around.

Now his thighs slapped against her rear as he fucked _her_ instead of the other way around. Her heat engulfed him and he could hear the wet _schlick_ as their bodies met. His Wynter was soaking wet and enjoying herself, her wolftail bobbing at the back of her head like a beacon.

“Zed, ahhh, mmfff.” She gazed back at him with glowing golden eyes, licking her parted lips with swirls and sweeps of her tongue. “Still going to finish inside me, zombie boy?” she asked huskily.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, sliding a hand up her back and feeling her bow beneath him. He teased her wolftail and she flicked it over his fingertips.

Wynter nodded. She seemed to want to watch him now, looking over her shoulder as he continued thrusting into her. Or perhaps her gaze had fixed on Addison behind him. Zed took a quick glance himself and grinned to see Addison had two fingers slithering along either side of her clit. It wasn't hard to recognize that posture, even in low light. It was one of her favourite masturbation techniques.

“Okay,” he told Wynter. “You need a hand getting off first?”

“Just keep going,” she murmured. “I ... oh, fuck .... unff...” A surge made her thighs tremble and Zed felt it as she quivered against him. “Mmm ... mmm ... ahhh...”

Understanding _keep going_ meant _don't stop doing what you're doing because I love it,_ Zed kept going. Another tremor ran through Wynter and the scent of wolf grew stronger. She fixed her eyes on him now and her hips began to shimmy, sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

“That's it.” Her low voice coaxed. “Oh Zed, so close, I —” Wynter jerked her hips with a gasp and her chin came up, head tilting back as she shuddered. “Yessss, yesyesyes,” she keened quietly, pushing back on him and rippling more. Her whine sounded soft and long as she finally climaxed around him, tugging insistently for him to fill her up.

Zed gave in to her body's begging, pressing into her up to the hilt. “Right behind you, baby.” He ground into her ass and felt her buck harder against him. Her rapid little flutters and twitches around him teased his cock, and a particularly sudden clench pushed him over the edge. “Oh, geez, Wynter,” he gasped. “I'm cumming,”

“Yeah, you are,” Wynter cooed. “Gimme.”

He blew his load inside her, grunting and pawing at the sweat-slicked curve of her hips. Wynter's warmth made each spurt feel thicker and hotter, and Zed groaned in relief and pleasure as her body churned against him. “Ahhh, Wynter!”

Addison's sharp little gasp and panting behind them meant she was catching up. Zed twisted around, wanting to watch her cum on her own fingers. His cock slipped out of Wynter and his last few shots spattered against her thick curls, painting her. For her part, she ground back against him one last time before collapsing gracefully over the table and sighing in bliss.

Meanwhile, Addison bucked as her heels slid on the cushions. Her head was thrown back, white ponytail waving around. With two fingers buried inside her and the heel of her hand rocking against her mound, she was in full display and roiling her hips. “Hahhhh! Hhhhhmmmfff !”

“She looks so hot when she's cumming her brains out,” Wynter said, sitting up on her knees and pressing against him. One arm slipped around his neck and she nuzzled him while they watched Addison. “You okay, zombabe?”

Zed blinked down at her. “What's a zombabe?”

“Zombie baby,” said Wynter, flashing a fang at him in a smile and licking his throat. “Mmm. You never notice Addison gives me all that good wolf/bad wolf stuff and you aren't her precious zombie? I think you need your own name, so you're zombabe now.”

Addison shivered through the rest of her orgasm and slumped, blue eyes wide as she panted and small aftershocks rippled through. Spasms made her thighs quiver and she groaned before easing her fingers out with a slick noise. “Fuck, that was a better visual than I'd hoped for,” she said. “One for the long-term memory bank.”

Zed would blush but his pale grey skin wasn't up to the task, despite the warmth in the room. “If I knew what got you hot was watching me with werewolves, I'd have seduced Wyatt sooner,” he told her. Wynter bit him on the collarbone and he yelped. “Hey! What was that for?”

“You'd have had to go through Willa first,” she explained, “And there's no way even a buff zombie like you could handle being double-teamed by wolves, especially siblings with their power levels.”

Addison snickered. “As much as I'd like to see him try, I've already had my Christmas present from you two for the year. Taking on a zombie and a werewolf at the same time wasn't on my bucket list, but I'm glad we did this.” She traced a path between her breasts, drawing a line through the sheen of sweat, and she relaxed with a long exhale. “Are you two okay? That looked so hot, but you feeling good?”

“I'm okay,” Wynter told her, cuddling into Zed some more and licking the tender spot she'd nipped. “Mmm.” She nudged him. “You all right? If you're not, say so and I can be a bad wolf elsewhere.”

Zed kissed the top of her head. He liked doing that. “You're my bad wolf, too,” he said, stroking her back, “and I'm okay. You just drained me.” He ached a little from being ridden so enthusiastically by both women, but it was the good kind of ache.

Wynter scoffed. “I thought I'd drained you earlier, but that load you gave me said otherwise.” She shuffled on her knees. “On a completely unrelated note, could you please pass me that spare towel?”

Addison clapped her non-jilling hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, so Zed had to lean over to pick up the towel they'd sat on earlier and handed it to Wynter. She kissed him in gratitude and dabbed at herself delicately.

“A lot of help you were,” he told Addison, reaching for his long-neglected drink. Being in a threesome was thirsty work. “You want your glass, too?”

“Please.” She sat up and accepted it. “Wynter, we've got a shower in the bathroom here. It runs quietly and the pipes don't bang, so if you want to clean up, go ahead. When you're back, we can all snuggle some more.”

Wynter sighed. “Snuggling's nice, but yeah, that's a good idea.” She wrapped herself up as best she could and made a dignified retreat, picking up her clothes from the pile.

Watching her go, Zed shook his head and sat down on a corner of Addison's towel. “How are you feeling?” he asked his first girlfriend. “First threesome for both of us. Was it okay?”

Addison sipped and nodded. “Oh yeaaahhhh.” She tilted her head back and rolled her head on her neck. “Wynter's needed to feel closer to us, even with all the makeout sessions and dates with our pretend chaperone, so I felt we should bring her in fully.”

“And we accomplished that by rutting her into the couch?” he asked. “Not that I minded getting to know her better physically. We've been doing well together emotionally.” He glanced at her. “Or at least, I thought we were?”

She sat up and scooted closer to him so they could cuddle. “You know Wynter and I kind of got the ball rolling by, uh —”

“Making out in a pile of furs while half a dozen other werewolves dozed around you?”

Addison made a face. “It was a few little kisses, and yes. I thought she was being extra friendly and smelled good, not that I was setting myself up for another cross-species relationship.”

He rubbed a thumb over the top of her shoulder, feeling the bumps. “It sounds weird when you say it like that. We had a choice, remember? We could have continued to be her friend and not drawn her into our lives this deeply.”

“But we did bring her in,” Addison kissed his cheek tenderly. “And you're right. It wasn't her wolf-scent that made me do that. I realized I had a great big love and it caught her up as much as it did you. You two, though, you came together quite quickly.”

Zed hesitated. “Do you mean two months ago, or five minutes ago?”

Addison squeezed his bicep, laughing. He knew she always got a bit giddy after multiple orgasms. “Both. You were always important to Wynter, despite her annoyance with you. When it mattered, she stepped up and helped you not once, but twice, like you helped her pack. You both found room in your heart for each other, and I couldn't be happier.”

“And you, too,” he said, nuzzling her sweaty temple and brushing some of her hair over her ear. “You brought us all together and made it work.” Sighing, he kissed his way along her hairline. “Maybe we should get dressed, too?” He glanced at the television, where the loading screen had been in a loop for the last fifteen minutes. “And finally switch movies.”

She stretched and tilted her head for him to keep kissing her. “I liked the sound loop. It had a good background to watch you rail poor Wynter over the table like that.”

“Next time,” he told her, “I want you bent over right beside her so you two can take turns watching the other.” He watched her eyes widen and her breath hitch as she stared into the future of that possibility.

Shaking herself out of her fantasy, Addison ooohed and wiggled. “Yum. Making plans already for the sequel? Confident zombabe.” He groaned at the new nickname and she giggled. “Yes, I'm keeping that. Wynter's right that I pet-talk her too much compared to you. I'm going to need more zombie pet names.”

Zed sighed. True, he didn't use wolf-talk as much as Addison did, but that was because she'd earned that right. Keeping the werewolves who adored her in line took a firm presence and both Willa and Wyatt had taught Addison some of their dominance techniques. She tended to, well, _blend_ those into sessions with Wynter.

“Hey,” he said. “After we're done the next movie and clean all of this up, I'll drive her back to the Forest. No sense in making her walk home in the snow.”

“Agreed,” said Addison, then glanced up at him teasingly. “Especially since she'll still have your cum dripping out of her all the way there.”

Giving his best werewolf growl, Zed wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her down on top of him as she yelped and tried to squirm free. “Rules!” she giggled, “Rules! You have to wait for Wynter to come back before you, ahhh, can do thaaaaat!”

By the time Wynter returned, tidying had been mostly accomplished. Both Addison and Zed made their own trips to clean up, and then it was back to a comfortable, warm cuddle pile beneath the blankets with their werewolf. She looked relaxed as Addison claimed her first with an arm wrapped around her waist.

Zed stroked her hair. "I told Addison I'd take you back home. Will the pack give you too much grief about tonight?"  
  
Wynter eyed him and smiled. "Well, they'll know I've been up to something if I stumble in smelling of both of you and drained of my scent markers. But I can handle a little interrogation."  
  
"Oh no, you can't," Addison said from the other side, rubbing her chin in Wynter's shoulder. "You will absolutely fold and admit you're part of our relationship now, and then you'll beg them all to not tell anyone. Maybe Zed should come in to the Den with you and deflect questions."  
  
"Thaaat would make things worse." Wynter wrinkled her nose and gazed at the television. "Although, if I claim I'm dragging him back to my nook for a late night makeout session, that might distract them from other questions."  
  
"Ahh, the origin of the word 'nookie' suddenly gets much clearer." Giggling, Addison kissed her cheek. "Well, if you're going to do that, I suppose I'd better give you a bunch of Christmas kisses so you can deliver them to him in the privacy of your own room." Cupping Wynter's chin, she tilted her head towards her and leaned in with intent.  
  
Zed grinned and made himself comfortable to watch the show. This would be much more interesting than anything on television.  
  


* * *


End file.
